


O klątwach, elfach i co najmniej jednym kucyku

by Pluszak



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe, Angst, Fix-It, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pluszak/pseuds/Pluszak
Summary: Napisałam ku własnej uciesze fix-it dla moich ulubionych tych-co-im-zawsze-wiatr-w-oczy postaciach z DA IITrochę też byłam ciekawa, jak bardzo uroczy może być Fenris bez tego lukru arcylorda angstu i hrabiego życiowych tragedii.Zupełnym przypadkiem ostatecznie uzyskałam po drodze też: klątwy odmładzające, WINCYJ angstu, żarty o rudych, kucyka o śmiesznym imieniu, góry cukru, happy end dla każdego, gościnne występy Inkwizytorki, retrospekcje mające retrospekcje i jedną rewolucję (napomkniętą)I jak się okazało,znalazło się miejsce na coś jeszcze: dodatkowy rozdział o Cullenie.
Relationships: Female Adaar/Cullen Rutherford, Fenris/Female Hawke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Dzień był mroźny, ale pogodny w związku z czym goniec znalazł Inkwizytorkę Adaaar podczas bójki na śnieżki z Dorianem na blankach. Adaar podziwiała niewzruszenie z jakim goniec prezentował informacje, jednocześnie pozbywając się z twarzy resztek zbłąkanej śnieżnej kuli którą przypadkowo trafiła mu w twarz. Po pewnym czasie mieszkania w Skyhold ludzie przyzwyczajali się do wszystkiego.  
Adaar od razu uderzyła do sali narad, zostawiając Dorianowi przeprosiny za pechową śnieżkę. śnieg z kubraka przecież wyschnie nim dojdzie na miejsce. Chyba. Zresztą, plamy z wody to żadne plamy, prawda? A spotkanie wyglądało na pilne.  
Varric chyba myslał podobnie bo nawet nie mrugnął okiem na jej przemoczone codzienne ubrania i włosy w nieładzie tylko przedstawił obiekt spotkania, czyli swoich drogich świeżo przybyłych przyjaciół, nie szczędząc (wyglądających na bardzo mocno przesadzone) ukłonów i ceremoniału. Na resztę zgromadzonych Inkwizytorka przezornie nie patrzyła:

\- Inkwizytorko. Pozwól sobie przedstawić moich drogich przyjaciół których honor mamy dziś przyjmować: Czempionka Kirkwall, Hawk oraz Jego Wysokość Książe Protektor Tevinter, osoba tylu szlachetnych przydomków że dla oszczędzenia czasu, oszczędzę wymiany wszystkich. Oboje uczynili nam ten zaszczyt i przybyli do nas na wezwanie, chociaż woleli zachować incognito. Myślę –z czym zgadza się ze mną Lady Cassandra, nalegająca na ich przybycie-że w obecnej sytuacji potrzebujemy pilnej pomocy ich obojga 

Hawk, sławna Czempionka Kirkwall, sławna wojowniczka, poważana szlachcianka i bohaterka wielu heroicznych opowieści oraz serii książek o swoich epickich przygodach wydawała się wyraźnie ubawioną młodą kobietą o oczach pełnych dobrodusznej uciechy, bez śladów nadętego majestatu. Adaar od razu ją polubiła.  
Prawdopodobne źródło większości uciechy Hawk czyli Książe Protektor Tevinter w reakcji na ceremoniał powitania zaprezentował iście nieksiażęce maniery i przewrócił oczami tak mocno że nieświadomie pokręcił również głową gdzie tkwiła skoplikowana fryzura złożona z wielu bieluteńkich warkoczyków okalających ostre elfie uszy.  
Wyraźnie nie lubił być nazywany Jego Wysokością, co równie wyraźnie bardzo bawiło dwójkę jego drogich przyjaciół.

* * *

Kilka lat wczesniej, Kirkwall....

Fenris powoli dochodził do zmysłów. Leżał w wielkim wygodnym łożu- to zawsze Plus. Pluszowy zwierzak leżący obok niego, zaraz obok mnóstwa innych porozrzucanych wszędzie zabawek wskazywal ze jest spora szansa ze wspomnienia jakie miał w głowie a które dotyczyły bycia do wczoraj sześciolatkiem nie były tylko efektem wyobraźni ani ….efektem bardzo, ale to bardzo dziwnego snu.  
Przyjaciele czuwający wokół jego łózka mieli bardzo niezdecydowane miny, absolutnie nie takie jakie spodziewa się człowiek zobaczyć gdy budzi się otoczony bliskimi po naprawdę dziwnym magicznym wypadku. Jak ktoś kto na pogrzebie własnej matki słyszy że dostał niewiarygodnie dużą sumę pieniędzy. Jak ktoś kto w spalonych resztkach własnego domu znalazł uroczego szczeniaczka o najpiękniejszych oczkach i widać ze od razu bardzo mądrego. Jakby jednocześnie coś stracili i zyskali. Ale głównie widać było ze cieszą się widząc go całego i żywego.  
Fenris nie pamiętał co dokładnie stało się że wszyscy z jego nielicznej ekipy przyjaciół wydawali się być w pokoju i bacznie obserwować jego łóżko. Dobra, zapyta o to. Ale później. Na razie były bardziej palące kwestie.  
czy to...czy ja... czy naprawdę.... czy ja dobrze pamiętam że.... – cholera, nie mógł złapać się jednej myśli. Spokojnie, prawie to ma. Da radę.  
\- Varric czy ty serio kupiłeś mi kucyka?! - ha! Udało się! Można być z siebie dumnym!  
\- Oczywiście że kupiłem. Czemu miałbym nie chcieć być twoim ulubionym wujkiem? - głos krasnoluda był podejrzanie łagodny.  
\- Niby co ja do cholery mam zrobić teraz z kucykiem?  
\- Po pierwsze, nikt z nas nie wiedział jak długo będziesz go potrzebować a po drugie, to nie był powód żeby ulubiony wujek nie obdarował swojego ulubionego elfiątka wymarzonym prezentem, w końcu sześc lat ma się raz...no dobra niektórzy dwa razy w życiu….możesz go zawsze….oddać elfim dzieciom z obcowiska? - Varric zaczynał brzmieć niepewnie, jakby abstrakcyjność tematu rozmowy własnie do niego dotarła i go obecnie przerastała  
Fenris zaś nie wiedział skąd nagły napływ emocji, ale postanowił roztropnie z nim nie walczyć, nie miał na to siły.  
\- STANOWCZO ODMAWIAM, NIE ODDAM LORDA CIASTKA GLUPIM PRZYCHLASTOM, to MOJ kucyk, zresztą żadne nie umiałoby się nim zając, a do tego Mariush jest głupi, Visenna nie zasłużyła, a Eyriel jest rudy, o reszcie nie wspomnę!  
\- ….rudy, powiadasz? To trochę kiepska obraza z twoich ust. znamy twoja tajemnicę. twoja mama nam powiedziała. Sam byłes rudy, hipokryto. nie możesz trzymać tego przeciwko biednemu małemu Eyrielowi.  
\- On nie jest mały, był ode mnie wyższy, całe dwa palce....A poza tym….moja...mama? Więc ta kobieta która przyprowadziłeś...?  
\- Twoja prawdziwa, najprawdziwsza matka, z siostrą w zestawie, pragnę dodać. Siostrą- magiczką. Oczywista zasluga nizej podpisanego. I uwazaj jak się wyrażasz o ksieżniej matce.  
\- Księżnej...matce....?  
\- Mieszka w twoim starym domu, oczywiście po tym jak go wyremontowano. Tak zaniedbana rezydencja nie licowała z waszą pozycją.  
\- Powiedz że żartujesz. Ze to jakiś chory sen i niemożliwe żebym dostał tytuł szlachecki w konsekwencji wszystkich wydarzeń poprzedniego...roku? Minął rok?  
\- Tak, minął rok. I tak, Fenris, nie wiem jak ci inaczej to powiedzieć, ale tak, jesteś teraz księciem. Znaczy miasto wierzy że jesteś księciem. Dla nas zawsze pozostaniesz Panem Marudą.  
\- I to wszystko dlatego że byłem uroczy? Pamiętam tylko zabawy z tymi małymi zdrajcami z obcowiska którzy ciągle chcieli bawić się lalkami. Lalkami, Variic! Lalki to najnudniejsza zabawa na świecie!.. I kolorowe książeczki o zwierzakach i....szczeniaczka? Żadnych politycznych aktywności czy zyskiwana tytułów szlacheckich.  
\- Proszę cię. Byłeś najbardziej uroczym elfiatkiem na kontynencie.To samo w sobie otwierało wiele serc. I drzwi. I skarbców.  
\- A trochę dlatego że tajemnicze elfie dziecko w szatach bogatszych od niektórych ludzkich królów o nienaturalnym kolorze włosów, doskonale wychowane i ułożone, znające obce języki, w towarzystwie i pod opieka najpotężniejszych osób w Kirkwall zaczęło budzić pewne domysły - dodał do rozmowy milczący do tej pory Anders  
\- ….Varric. Varric, co zrobiłes. Co. Wyście. Zrobili. I jak to nienaturalnym... czy ja...  
\- Nie, spokojnie, nie jesteś rudy. Wciąż masz swoje białe włosy. Białe włosy też są nienaturalne- wtrąciła stojąca w drzwiach Hawk, w mig rozumiejąc obawę przyjaciela - Fenris, odpocznij, wciąż jesteś skołowany. Na swój sposób obudziłeś się rok później, na swój sposób... miałeś dzikie szczęście ze przeżyłeś ostatnich kilka dni. Masz w głowie wspomnienia sześcio- i dwudziestoośmiolatka. Pozwól sobie odpocząć, wyjaśnimy to wszystko.Na spokojnie, po kolei. Bogowie, jesteś zielony, pozwól sobie jeszcze na sen. Obiecuje ze następnym razem, jak nie będziesz już tak skołowany opowiemy ci cała historię. Prawda Anders? - kontynuowała Hawk, troskliwie.

Ah. Więc Fenris miał dwadzieścia osiem lat. To....zupełnie nowa wiedza. Od dawna nie miał pojęcia ile mógł mieć lat- niespecjalnie też się zastanawiał, normalnie starczyło mu „coś przed trzydziestką”, urodziny też były mu zbędne. Przy takim trybie życia jakie miał, urodziny i dokładny wiek brzmiały jak niepotrzebny luksus. Cóż, teraz jako Książe Fenris będzie musiał nadrobić co do tematu zbędnych i niezbędnych luksusów, jak widać.  
I co, do cholery stało się kilka dni temu?

Z zamyślenia wyrwał go zatroskany (od kiedy Pomiot jest o niego zatroskany? Czemu wydaje się być tak przejęty?) głos Andersa:  
\- Fenris, Fenris, odpocznij. Varric ma rację- powinieneś odpocząć, teraz to za dużo wrażeń naraz. Obiecujemy że wszystko niedługo będzie bardziej jasne. Patrz, dostałeś pluszowego bryłkowca od kochanej siostry Nightindale, przytul się do niego i pozwól sobie trochę pospać, dobrze? Bedziemy tu na pewno jak się obudzisz. - Fenris poczuł ze faktycznie, jest zmęczony krótką rozmową i że naprawdę, sen wydaje się dobrym pomysłem. Tylko najpierw jedna rzecz.  
-Jestem...dużym..chłopcem...bez ..pluszaków.... - powiedział przytulając się do zabawki i zasypiając. O to czemu Abominacja nie ma swojego wyczuwalnego pasażera na gapę zapyta następnym razem.

* * *

Niedużo później, wciąż Kirwall:

\- No więc.... zacznijmy od początku. Coś mi już mówiła Hawke. Trochę pamiętam, acz z nieco przekrzywionej perspektywy. Nadal mam mnóstwo pytań. Jak to się stało, że zostałem zaklęty w bycie niedużym, bezbronnym i przerażonym elfim dzieckiem?  
\- To bardzo dobre pytanie! Otóż- my też nie wiemy! Któregoś dnia robiliśmy rekonesans na Poranionych Brzegach i w jednej z jaskiń była skrzynia. I demon. Dostałeś się tam pierwszy, ledwo co patrzymy i puf! Dużo białego dymu a później tylko twoja pusta zbroja i nieprzytomne dziecko wyglądające jak ty wystające spod spodu! Zabraliśmy cię na zewnątrz, a resztę może już jakoś pamiętasz....  
\- Obawiam się że pamiętam bardzo mało. Głównie ekscytację, przestraszenie i to ze nikt z was nie wiedział że mam na imię Leto, ale w jakiś dziwny sposób wiedziałem że Fenris to też moje imię.  
\- No więc, do tej pory nie wiemy jaki to rodzaj klątwy cię dopadł, czy to był rozumny demon, ani jaki miał cel ten który klątwę rzucił na skrzynię. Nie udało nam się powiązać.... wypadku.... ani z zadaniem jakie wtedy mieliśmy, ze skarbem jaki tam był ukryty ani z możliwą ewentualną zemstą uprzednio spotkanych osób. Nawet nie z twoim wcześniejszym właścicielem. Nawiasem mówiąc, koleś jest obecnie martwy, to też jest ciekawa historia.... W każdym razie: Uwierz, szukałem tych powiązań, tak samo jak szukaliśmy później lekarstwa na twoją...przypadłość. Można powiedzieć że był to absolutnie losowy przypadek, z absolutnie losową ofiarą. Nie było także śladów żeby dopadła kogokolwiek wcześniej.  
Baliśmy się że klątwa, poza zdeformowaniem cię także cię zabiła, ale nie: po wyciągnięciu cię na powierzchnię Anders rzucił się ci na pomoc i okazało się że jesteś całkowicie zdrowym, żywym, oddychającym samodzielnie i całym elfem. Tylko tak na oko sześcioletnim i nieprzytomnym w śmiesznie za dużej tunice. Hawk bała się że jak się obudzisz, nie będziesz rozumiał wspólnego, a nikt z nas nie znał Arcanum. Anders bał się że zaklęcie usmażyło ci mózg. Wszyscy zastanawialiśmy się co zrobimy jak nie będziesz miał swoich wspomnień i spanikujesz, budząc się nagle na innym kontynencie wśród obcych ludzi i na dodatek w towarzystwie co najmniej jednego maga. Szczęście że chociaż mieliśmy czas zabrać cię z ciemnej jaskini pełnej zwłok, to na pewno utrudniłoby rozmowę gdybyś był przytomny już tam.  
I wtedy Hawk wpadła na genialny pomysł: "dzieci są głupie, prawda?” - Powiedziała, mając na myśli że zamiast tłumaczyć ci skomplikowane zawiłości ostatnich dwudziestu lat twojego żywota, zmiany kraju, kwestii wolności, różnic między traktowaniem magów u was i u nas i obecnej sytuacji – można po prostu powiedzieć ci coś, co sześciolatki zrozumieją. Bajkę.  
\- I dlatego jak się obudziłem, powiedziałeś mi ze nie jestem i nigdy nie byłem niewolnikiem tylko byłem ukrywającym się dalijskim księciem, ostatnim dziedzicem Elfickiego Imperium którego trzeba było wywieźć w tajemnicy z kraju?  
\- No, trochę mnie poniosło. Ale pomyśl o tym tak: to dawało nam doskonała wymówkę do rozpieszczania cię i zaopiekowania się tobą najlepiej jak się dało, bez wzbudzania podejrzeń czemu ci dziwni ludzie obsypują cie zabawkami i słodyczami zamiast być wstrętnymi właścicielami niewolników czy coś.  
\- Nie musieliście mnie niczym obsypywać, zacznijmy od tego  
\- Jak to nie musieliśmy? Jesteś naszym przyjacielem. Zresztą zawsze byłeś Panem Poważnym, pomyśleliśmy ze bycie rozpieszczana maskotka grupy będzie rodzajem... wakacji jaki ci zrobimy nim znajdziemy metodę do odczarowania cię. No i nie groziły nam żadne konsekwencje wychowawcze, po pierwsze nie byłeś tak naprawdę dzieckiem, po drugie, miałeś pozostać dzieckiem krótko, bo ile taki urok transformacji normalnie trwa?  
\- Wnioskuję po tym że obudziłem się dorosły rok póżniej, że trochę dłużej niż się spodziewaliście  
\- Paskudztwo było okropnie splatane, nie chciało mijać samo, a potem nie mogliśmy znaleźć przeciw-zaklęcia ani uroku. Absolutnie nieodwracalna sprawa. Sprawdzaliśmy wszędzie.  
\- I dlatego kupiłeś mi kucyka?  
\- Bogowie, nie! Kucyka kupiłem ci bodajże trzeciego dnia, porządny krasnoludzki wierzchowiec. Na wypadek jakby udało nam się uratować tylko twój dorosły umysł, ale nie ciało, miałbyś konia na którym mógłbyś jeździć bez wstydu. Jakbyś miał być dorosły następnego dnia, miałbyś pamięć jednego dnia absolutnej ekstazy z powodu spełnionego marzenia i to też byłoby warte wydatku. A na razie miał być twoją, Fenrisowa zabawka, do kochania, zaplatania mu wstążeczek, czesania i wszystkiego co może chcieć mały elfi chłopiec marzący o koniku. Sam mi wyznałeś, zawstydzony i w wielkiej tajemnicy że skoro już jesteś teraz wolny i bogaty... to może dałoby ci spełnić to jedno, jedyne marzenie, i już o nic nie będziesz prosić, tylko tak bardzo, bardzo chcesz kucyka. Ślepiąc tymi wielkimi, zielonymi oczami jak szczeniaczek. Każdy by ci kupił kucyka. Albo od razu dwa, jeden na zapas, taki byłeś wtedy słodki i niewinny w swoim małym dziecinnym pragnieniu zwierzaka  
\- A moja... matka.... jak to się stało?  
\- To z mamą było miesiące później, gdy dowiedziałem się że definitywnie pozostaniesz już na zawsze dzieckiem które będzie musiało znowu dorosnąć. Bardzo tęskniłeś za mamą i zrozumiałem że listy to już za mało i moim obowiązkiem jako przyjaciela jest chociaż postarać się jej poszukać. Wydobyłem jak się nazywała, jak się nazywała twoja siostra, u kogo służyliście i potem miałem nadzieję że w domostwie twojego byłego pana ktoś prowadził rejestr służby, no i że w międzyczasie nikt nie złożył ich w ofierze. Wiedziałeś że sam kupiłeś im wolność? No, to niespodzianka!  
Jakbym ich nie znalazł, oczywiście dalej dostawałbyś listy. Na szczęście obie były całe i zdrowe, pracowały jako krawcowe. Udało nam się je ściągnąć i wyjaśnić im sytuację nim wybuchła rewolucja. Kwestię dwudziestu lat różnicy przyjąłeś prostym "to takie czary".  
\- A listy, jak się domyślasz, pisałem ja. Uszczęśliwiały cię, nie będę nigdy żałować że je fałszowałem.

\- No więc.... wracając do tamtego dnia transformacji... obudziłeś się, i dzięki bogom, mówiłeś we  
wspólnym. I trzech innych językach, co wskazywało że dorosły Fenris się ...przebija przez dziecko. Na szczęście nie na tyle by rozważać schowanie swoich małych łapek w czyiś oczodołach, byłeś raczej grzeczny, dobrze wychowany i wykazywałeś dobre maniery. I miałeś komplet swoich wspomnień do szóstego roku życia, emocjonalnie też wyglądałeś na tyle. Korzystając z tego że byłeś spokojny postanowiliśmy jechać na tej nie-morderczej fali i Anders został ci szybko przedstawiony jako wierny i oddany ci sługa, opiekun i ochroniarz. Na szczęście sześcioletni Fenris wierzył że magowie są niesamowicie potężni, więc posiadanie maga na każde swoje życzenie uprawdopodobniło w jego głowie ze sam musi być potężny, więc może faktycznie nie kłamaliśmy z tym księciem. Anders zaś przedstawił się jako łagodny i godny zaufania...  
\- Robiąc goniące się króliczki z iskier elektrycznych i lody jagodowe  
\- Dokładnie. Nawet nie wiedziałem że magia lodu i entropii da radę zrobić lody, jak dobrze pomyśleć. No, ale zadziało. I przeniósł cię calutką drogę z powrotem do miasta na plecach. Po tym jak sobie zmienił włosy na niebieskie bo podobno lubiłeś niebieski.. Nagle zobaczyłeś mnóstwo magii, jak ci się wydawało: tylko dla twojej uciechy, ciężko było ci myśleć że to krwiożerczy potwór. A później robił ci telekinetyczne przedstawienia z latających w powietrzu twoich zabawek, czuwał jak szlachta zaczęła zapraszać cię na wspólne zabawy z ich dziećmi, słuchał co znowu zrobili twoi koledzy z Obcowiska i z pewną powagą leczył twoje podarte misie magią. Nie myślałem ze Anders może mieć tyle serca do dzieci, a co dopiero co do dziecka które było... Tobą.  
\- No, nie byliśmy wcześniej przyjaciółmi.  
\- Nie. 

Na chwilę zapadła cisza.

\- Wymyślicie ta cala historię z księciem bo nie mieliście zielonego pojęcia jak postępować ze straumatyzowanym dzieckiem, prawda?  
\- Absolutna racja, mój elfi przyjacielu. Jedyne co wiedzieliśmy to fakt że możesz ukrywać jedzenie bo Hawk też tak ma. Dlatego zawsze miałeś w pokoju tacę z ciastkami i owocami na widoku, żebyś nie wpadł na pomysł ukrywania jedzenia pod łóżkiem czy coś. A potem się zaczęło... szczeniaczek, kucyk, zabawki, pluszaki, zestaw żołnierzyków Tevinter kontra Elfy, książeczki, pikniki, organizowanie ci towarzyszy zabaw żebyś miał kolegów i koleżanki w swoim wieku, organizowanie ci zabaw, ubranka z brokatem, kupowanie przysmaków, wycieczki żeby nazbierać kwiatków, spacery do ogrodów wicehrabiego, nawet rejsy łódką. Trzeba przyznać że rozpieszczanie cię było dobrą zabawą dla nas wszystkich. No, a później nawet szlachta zaczęła posyłać po ciebie, żebyś poznał i polubił ich dzieci, w ramach jakiejś inwestycji na ich przyszłość, zaczęły też pojawiać się podarki dla ciebie od nich. Nawet zorganizowano bal czy dwa, nie mówiąc o zorganizowanym festynie, teatrzykach i tym że templariusze ukradkiem częstowali cię cukierkami.

\- A teraz, wytłumacz mi proszę, czemu wszyscy w mieście biorą mnie za zaginionego arystokratę, skoro to był rodzaj waszej, prywatnej gry. - Fenris był też pewien że dość mocno rzucał się w oczy jako dorosły i ludzie powinni raczej skojarzyć że wyglądające jak on dziecko może być co najwyżej jego-zbiegłego niewolnika i najemnika z elfiej biedoty z paskudnym charakterem, wielkim mieczem i nawykiem upijania się Pod Wisielcem- bękartem a nie zaginionym arystokratą z romantyczną historią. A jednak.  
Ludzie byli dziwni.

\- My... jakby....poprosiliśmy wicehrabiego żeby w ramach przysługi zrobił mały teatrzyk i przyjął cię z honorami jako zamorskiego dziedzica tronu, żebyś nie miał żadnych wątpliwości o swoim absolutnie fałszywym i wymyślonym na poczekaniu tytule, oczywiście w tajemnicy i po godzinach pracy i bez wzmianki o tym w prawdziwych aktach i bez wiedzy sekretarza. W absolutnym sekrecie, więc o spotkaniu wiedziało całe miasto już następnego poranka. Ludzie lubią plotkować. A później zostawiliśmy cię na dwa dni pod opieką Avelline, przecież nie mogliśmy cię zabrać na wybrzeże walczyć z bandytami, potrzebowaliśmy w końcu kogoś dorosłego do opieki nad tobą. ...Co przerodziło się prawie natychmiast w całkiem nowe pogłoski o trzymaniu cię pod całodobową opieką najważniejszych osób w straży, przyznanej natychmiast po tajnej audiencji. Nie pomagało że my wszyscy eeeee......nieustannie nazywaliśmy cię książątkiem? Publicznie też?  
Myśleliśmy ze kilka dni potrwa i ludzie zapomną o głupich pogłoskach, ale nie przewidzieliśmy Andersa. Rozumiesz, żeby uciszyć plotki o trzymaniu cie pod ochroną straży, potem zostawialiśmy cię z Andersem, pod warunkami że się wcześniej umyje,będzie trzymał cię z dala od kanałów i przynajmniej raz dziennie karmił cie czymś co nie jest słodyczami, no i nie będzie publicznie pokazywał się w swoich magowych łachmanach, Hawk mu nawet kupiła ładne nowe ubrania żeby się nie rzucał tak w oczy w Górnym Mieście... No i ludziom Anders od razu wyglądał na wyspecjalizowanego ochroniarza dla arystokraty, z tymi swoimi nienagannymi manierami, aurą absolutnej pewności siebie, uwagą nieustająco skupioną na tobie i tym że znał prawie tyle języków co ty. Ulica jednogłośnie stwierdziła że ochrona straży miejskiej była tymczasowa bo dojechał twój królewski gwardzista.  
W ogóle, żałuj że nie mogłeś zobaczyć się z zewnątrz tego dnia gdy zabraliśmy cie pod miasto na piknik, Anders niósł cię na rękach i rozmawiał z tobą w Arcanum bo we wspólnym nie znałeś słów, bardzo istotnych dla zasad jakiejś dziecięcej tevinterskiej gry- pewnie w maga-mordercę i kozy ofiarne, znając waszą kulturę...Nigdy chyba nie widziałem go szczęśliwszego, aż promieniał. Ewidentnie tęsknił za możliwością bycia ojcem.  
A w ogóle, to już rozumiesz. Im bardziej unikaliśmy odpowiedzi kim jesteś, tym bardziej miasto tworzyło teorie Nie dało się z tym nic zrobić z opinią publiczną, czego nie zrobiliśmy, tylko utwierdzało ludzi w przekonaniu że jesteś specjalny. No, i trochę przesadziliśmy z rozpieszczaniem cię, miałeś dosłownie wszystko co chciałeś...A potem wydało się że ty masz Lyrium w skórze a Anders jest magiem no i już było pozamiatane, nie dość że twoje tatuaże z reglamentowanego materiału droższego od złota były zaiste godne elfiego króla, to jeszcze arogancja posiadania w dzisiejszych czasach maga apostaty na prywatnych usługach w Kirkwall wydawała się wszystkim odpowiednio książęca.  
W każdym razie- Ludzie bywają romantyczni jak widać. Lubią wierzyć w odległe magiczne krainy gdzie elfy są bogate, magiczne,wspaniale i wyniosłe. Białowłose elfie książątko znikąd pasowało do romantycznej legendy w jaką chcieli wierzyć.  
O dziwo, im bardziej mieszkańcy miasta byli rasistowscy, tym bardziej pasowałeś im do poglądów, łatwiej im było wierzyć że te podstępne ostrouchy są w stanie z czystej złośliwości chytrze ukrywać cała dynastię królewską wraz z majątkiem przez stulecia na odległym, egzotycznym zadupiu za jaki brano Tevinter czekając na wielki moment przełomu historii żeby się ujawnić tylko dlatego że mogły, niż w to że elfy to taka sama rozumna rasa jak ludzie, a przecież gromada dyskryminowanych, zaharowanych biedaków tak zupełnie racjonalnie nie miałaby nawet siły na żadne spiski.

\- Tak, tak. To była bardzo piękna bajka jaką stworzyliście i w jakiej żyłem, krasnoludzie. Gorzej że nie mam pojęcia czym jest teraz  
\- Teraz, to mój drogi, masz obowiązki narodu, swojego ludu i Honoru.  
\- Szydzisz.  
\- Może trochę. Głowa do góry! Poradzimy sobie!  
\- Mówisz tak bo nie ty zostałeś twarzą rewolucji w Tevinter. Hawk już mi powiedziała. Bardzo się śmiała.  
\- Ale twoja strona wygrała! Patrz na pozytywy!  
\- Mhm, co robi mnie nominalnym władca Tevinter. Mnie, Varric. Kogoś kto nie posprzątał własnego domu mając na to kilka lat, a z tego co rozumiem jego największa polityczna mocą jest śliczne wyglądanie w uroczych miniaturkach ludzkich ubranek dla arystokratów i wzbudzanie współczucia. I czy ja ci już mówiłem że jestem antymonarchistą? A o wszystkich komplikacjach z magami nie wspomnę.  
\- Yghhh..... tak. Udało ci się być jedyną ofiarą protestu magów w mieście. Nikt z nas nie lubi myśleć o tamtych dniach. Ja nie lubię myśleć co się wtedy z tobą działo.  
\- Varric. Powiedz mi w końcu. Co się wtedy stało? Jakim cudem złamaliście rzekomo niezłamywany urok? Czemu wyglądaliście jakbyście zostali obsypani diamentami na egzekucji waszych bliskich gdy obudziłem się z jedną nową dziurą w pamięci i zaskakującym brakiem tej starej, drugiej?  
\- ...Ty..... pamiętasz komtur Meredith? Ona uznała że wszystko co się dzieje w mieście, wszystkie zmiany, protest magów przeciwko zakazowi posiadania dzieci i rodzin, próby zmuszenia jej do pozwalania by rodziny dzieci-magów mogły je odwiedzać? Lepsze traktowanie elfów, a więc też podniesienie statusu biedoty? Zmiana statusu templariuszy i magowie na legalnych umowach o pracę na mieście? Wewnętrzne napięcia w polityce miasta? Winiła ciebie o wszystko. Wszystko, co wydawało jej się złe w mieście, a złe wydawały się jej jakiekolwiek zmiany, zaczęły się od twojego „przybycia”. To że twoje białe włosy brano za efekt bycia „tajemniczym i zaczarowanym” i posiadanie na usługach maga-ochroniarza też nie pomogło, wiesz co ona myśli o magii...Mówiła, i nawet miała racje, że twoje szlachectwo to pic na wodę i idiotyczny pomysł kogoś kto chciał wmówić bajkę naiwnym. Trochę śmieszne że nikt jej nie wierzył, chociaż się nie myliła. Miała też.....miecz ze skażonego Lyrium? Które powoli zatruwało jej umysł agresją i morderczymi myslami?  
No, w każdym razie... Trwał pokojowy strajk magów. Część naszej radosnej ekipy była na pertraktacjach: ja, Hawk, Avelline, Anders też poszedł.  
Meredith bardzo chciała cię osobiście zabić, wypatrzyła więc okazję jak bawiłeś się z dziećmi z Obcowiska pod opieką Merril która akurat była czymś zajęta. I posłała po ciebie templariusza. Potem... to trudne,, ugh. Potem....Potem było tak że Czerwone Lyrium z jej miecza zakaziło twoje czyste. Oba się rozlały po twoim ciele gdy miecz wylądował w twoim niedużym ciałku. Na wylot. Ona chciała zrobić pokaz dla miasta.  
Anders praktycznie od razu był przy tobie, robiąc co mógł. Umierałeś później kilka dni, powolna, niewiarygodnie bolesna śmiercią i nigdy, przenigdy nie przestawałeś wołać swojej mamy. Czasem Merril udawała że jest twoją matką żeby było ci lżej. Prawdziwą mamę musieliśmy zostawić pod zaklęciem snu, bo była ostatnia osoba jaka mogła cie wtedy uspokoić, sama wariowała z nerwów, bólu i rozpaczy widząc cie w takim stanie, podejrzewam ze po raz drugi w życiu. No, może za pierwszym razem było lżej bo nie było dodatkowego czerwonego Lyrium. Nie wiem. Ciebie nie mogliśmy uśpić, bo byś się już nie obudził.  
Czuwaliśmy przy tobie, wszyscy po kolei, kiedy gorączkowałeś w majakach, próbowaliśmy usmieżyć ci ból, ale coraz bardziej docierało że nie da się ciebie uratować. Byłeś dzieckiem dotkniętym dwoma magicznymi zakażeniami i jednym zwyczajnym w komplecie do przebicia mieczem.

Cisza jaka zapadła, była uderzająca. Fenris nie wiedział co do końca miały powiedzieć. Na szczęście Varric dość szybko zebrał myśli z powrotem:

\- Anders powiedział, że może transformacja cie w dorosłego zatrzymałaby agonie... że dorosłe, bardziej wytrzymałe ciało może pozwoliłoby cie uleczyć i uratować. Ale nie było na to szans, urok nie był do zerwania, sprawdzaliśmy, wszystkie opcje wcześniej. Sprawdzali najwięksi uzdrowiciele z Kręgu po których wysyłał Orsino. Nawet ci z Orleis, nawet uciekinierzy z Tevinter nie dawali żadnych ci szans na naglą transformacje w dorosłego, i to wtedy kiedy byleś zdrowy i pełen sił. A bez transformacji miałeś coraz mniej szans na przeżycie. W końcu pozostało nam tylko zapytać siebie nawzajem... czy to już czas porozmawiać o tym czy i jak ...uśmierzyć twój ból, w końcu ostatecznie, czy wciąż mieć nadzieję. To była trudna chwila dla nas wszystkich...  
\- Więc... co się stało dalej? W końcu przecież żyję. - Fenris zepsuł dramatyczną pauzę niecierpliwym pytaniem  
\- Fenris, opowiadam ci właśnie jak ledwie kilka dni temu rozważaliśmy skrócenie cierpień małego, niewinnego chłopca którego wszyscy bardzo kochaliśmy żeby tylko przestał czuć bezbrzeżny ból,możesz nie być taki bez serca?  
\- Moje umieranie, więc mogę.  
\- Ugh, Fenris, przypomnij mi czasem czemu się przyjaźnimy.... wracając: Położyliśmy przy tobie wszystkie twoje ulubione zabawki, poiliśmy cię wodą i cienką zupą, Anders uśmierzał ci ból na ile mógł. Zorganizowaliśmy się dwójkami żebyś nigdy nie był sam, żebyś przypadkiem nie umarł sam gdy nadejdzie ta chwila. Zaczęliśmy rozważać...pożegnanie.  
Zakon zorganizował modlitwę za twoje zdrowie i za twoje życie, codziennie, od ataku do dnia kiedy wszystko miało się skończyć. Protest magów zakończył się jakoś godzinę po ataku na ciebie, rozwścieczony tłum rozerwał Meredith na strzępy, po tym jak już dopadła ją Hawk. Nikt nie chciał być po stronie okrutnej i szalonej dzieciobójczyni więc propozycje magów przeszły bez dyskusji, no i magowie dużo bardziej teraz kojarzą się tu teraz z ekstrawagancką służbą, myślę że nie byłoby pewnie tak trudno przekonać że nie ma powodu zabraniać im w Kręgu Kirkwall mieć małżeństwa i znać własne dzieci, nawet bez twojego ocierania się o śmierć..  
No więc... modły w zakonie... następne dni..... całe miasto, prawie tam było, nawet kilka Qnari było z szacunku bo oni też okazało się że bardzo lubią dzieci, szczególnie takie mówiące w ich języku a jakoś tak wyszło że cię parę razy braliśmy na spotkania z nimi. Nie można było zrobić nic innego niż te modły- powoli zaczynaliśmy rozumieć że nie było na świecie nic, co mogłoby cie uratować.  
No właśnie, w świecie. To znam tylko z opowieści, byłem wtedy trochę....zajęty....więc będzie ogólnikowo, ale...  
Tyle ludzi naraz, jeszcze modlących się, przyciągnęły pewnego Ducha Współczucia. Nie rób takich wielkich przerażonych oczu! Nie, nie jesteś abominacja, paskudztwem ani pomiotem. Ozdrowił cie, od razu z ran, infekcji i klątwy rzuconej rok temu naraz, poznał Justyniana który przebywał w Andersie, uznał ze on tez cierpi, zabrał go ze sobą i sobie poszedł. Podobno dziwny był. Nigdy nie myślałem ze duchy mogą nosić kapelusze. Ani że duch współczucia może być leniwy i rozwiązywać kwestie bólu wielu osób lecząc tylko jedna osobę. No, ale stało się. Byłeś zdrowy, Andres przypadkiem stracił pasażera na gapę, mogliśmy rozważać obudzenie twojej straumatyzowanej matki. Przeżyłeś... ale wróciłeś do nas jako dorosły Fenris. Zdążyliśmy już pokochać małego księcia Leto, a nim już nie jesteś. Odzyskaliśmy cię.. ale też straciliśmy, więc te dziwne miny jakie zobaczyłeś budząc się ten pierwszy raz? To dlatego.  
\- Tak, rozumiem. To wszystko też tłumaczy dlatego Anders nie ma w środku ducha! Zastanawiałem się pierwszego dnia, kiedy się obudziłem!  
\- Tak, to było kolejne dwa dni po cudownym uleczeniu. Trochę jeszcze potem spałeś, nawet duchy nie umieją robić niemożliwych rzeczy od reki... uzdrowiciele mówili że to już normalny sen. Nie myśl ze szybko ci zapomnę że pierwsze co faktycznie powiedziałeś po obudzeniu, było o twoim kucyku. Priorytety to ty masz, tak jak wtedy miałeś jeszcze lekką gorączkę. Anders dalej się wtedy o ciebie bardzo martwił.  
\- A ty?  
\- Martwiłem się niesamowicie. Oczywiście. Hawk też. Tak samo reszta.  
\- A swoją drogą...Skąd wiedziałeś ze Anders..a, no tak. Lyrium. Tak, powtórzę jeszcze raz, tym razem wyraźnie: Anders nie ma nikogo w głowie poza sobą, już definitywnie i na stałe. Kupiłem mu ostatnio kotka żeby nie czuł się teraz samotny.

* * *  
Fenris musiał się pogodzić z kilkoma zmianami które zaszły w ciągu ostatniego roku.  
Najwidoczniej umiał teraz czytać- zasługa wspomnianych wcześniej kolorowych ( i piekielnie drogich!) książeczek o zwierzaczkach które uwielbiała mu czytać do snu Hawke jednocześnie pokazując mu literki. Po ponownej przemianie umiejętność została.  
Miał też matkę i siostrę- obie nieco zagubione i niepewne nowej sytuacji, ale wydawały się miłe i uroczo nie wiedzące co zrobić z tym że obecnie to one posiadają służbę i mieszkają w wielkiej rezydencji. Całkiem miło mieć rodzinę, myślał. Nawet jeśli cała trójka na razie nie wiedziała co z tym zrobić. I jedno było magiem. I w sumie przejęły jego stary dom, bo Fenris cały zeszły rok mieszkał z Hawk jako jej wychowanek.  
Nowością było też to, że w Kirwall hitem stały się drzeworyty, ilustracje, portrety i odbitki jego samego jako maleńkiego elfiego arystokraty na swoim dumnym wierzchowcu, znaczy kucyku o imieniu Lord Ciastek. Zwykli mieszkańcy miasta pokochali swojego Księcia, stęsknieni za romantycznymi historiami.Fenris nadal uważał że oni wszyscy oszaleli.  
Szczególnie kiedy jeden ze sprzedawców próbujących mu wepchnąć jego własny portret jako pamiątkę z miasta powieszał do niego „serah szlachetny Elfie” - wyglądało na to że nastroje anty elfie były zdecydowanie łagodniejsze. Może miała na to wpływ wygrana elfia rebelia w Tevinter. Może miała na to wpływ nowa elfia żona cesarzowej Orleis. Fenris odmawiał uznania że miał w tym jakikolwiek udział.  
Jak by nie było- obecnie elfy traktowano z wyraźnie mniejszą dawką pogardy i nagle miały one nadmiar pieniędzy do wydawania na głupoty co było publicznie rozpoznawalne wśród ulicznych sprzedawców ,jak widać. Jak to się udało przeprowadzić- Fenris nie miał pojęcia. 

Nie były to jedyne zmiany. była też kwestia magów.  
Nadal wydawało mu się nienormalnym co ci wszyscy magowie robią na ulicach, w biały dzień i nieprzerażeni? i czemu towarzyszący im arystokraci nie są przejęci jak powinni być? Idą obok przerażających maszyn śmierci, uzurpatorów i złych tyranów!  
Fenris westchnął. To prawdopodobnie jego wina

Wygląda na to że stało się to przy pierwszym publicznym ujawnieniu – i to w pilnie strzeżonym parku wicehrabiego, w dzielnicy najbogatszych, bo czemu nie- że Anders jest magiem, i to ujawnieniu spowodowanym tym że ten ostatni nie mógł się powstrzymać od bardzo publicznego uleczenia Fenrisowi kolanka po upadku z kucyka gdy tylko Fenris zaczął płakać.... „nie mogłem przecież pozwolić żebyś płakał! Co byłby ze mnie za oj...opiekun gdybym ci nie pomógł”- Fenris osobiście uważał się za fana surowszego wychowania i nie widział nic przeciwko żeby pozwolić dziecku się wypłakać, szczególnie gdy ta opcja nie narażałaby ich na wykrycie i niechybną śmierć z rąk strażników, ochroniarzy, templariuszy lub najemników bogatych mieszkańców Kirkwall. Albo wszystkich naraz.  
W każdym razie- pogłoski że Fenris jest kimś więcej niż elfia znajda na wychowaniu Hawk musiały być już wtedy dość mocno zakorzenione bo jedyną reakcją jaką wtedy uzyskali- na elfiątko z wciąż rozmazanymi łzami na buzi ale już wyleczoną nóżką i maga przerażonego że zostały im najwyżej minuty życia bo karą za publiczne pokazy magii była natychmiastowa śmierć a szanse uzdrowiciela w walce były z grupą zbrojnych były żadne.....otóż jedyną reakcją jaka naprawdę się pojawiła, były stłumione słowa o „immunitecie dyplomatycznym” „nie robieniu kłopotów” i wykład jaki przechodząca szlachcianka dała mężowi że „Jak widać niektórzy mogą sobie pozwolić na prywatnego maga na służbie jak widać, trzeba tylko mieć wpływy, Janush, wydawało mi się że my też jesteśmy WPŁYWOWI, kochanie, czyżbyś kłamał?”.  
A, i był jeszcze lizak od strażników dla Fenrisa. Truskawkowy.  
Anders też w miarę szybko doszedł do siebie.  
Konsekwencjami bardziej długodystansowymi był wyścig szlachciców o to kogo będzie stać go na maga-ochroniarza i bardziej bezczelnie zlekceważyć zasady panujące w mieście, udowadniając swoje wpływy w ten sposób. Skoro ukrywający się dziedzic straconego tronu nieistniejącego królestwa może mieć takiego służącego, oni też powinni, przecież nie są GORSI od jakiegoś tam elfa.  
Nie minął miesiąc jak Krąg prawie zupełnie zamienił się w akademik gdzie magowie wracali po pracy spać a templariuszy dołączono do mieszanych patroli ze strażnikami miejskimi wszędzie tam gdzie przebywali szlachcice, zaczęli też częściej sami pilnować ulic. Co innego pozostawało zrobić. Szlachta wymaga, szlachta ma.  
Apostaci byli tańsi,więc dość szybko zaczęli pracować u co bogatszych mieszczan, trochę psując rynek, a trochę robiąc wrażenie luksusu na kredyt. Głownie zaś robota zajmowała im czas i umysły od głupich pomysłów z użyciem demonów.  
Pozostawała tylko kwestia rodzin do uregulowania... Ale jak widać, nawet z tym sobie poradzono. Jakoś.

* * *

Kirwal, Jakiś Czas Później

\- Wszystko pięknie, tylko nie mam teraz gdzie mieszkać. Po remoncie to już nie to samo. I ci wszyscy ludzie w środku, okropność -Powiedział Fenris, marudnym tonem, moszcząc się na miękkiej kanapie przy kominku w domu Hawk. Jego matka okazała się być kobietą po której syn odziedziczył wiele cech charakteru co szczególnie było widać po tym że zatrudniała na swoją nieliczną służbę tylko i wyłącznie ludzi. Fakt że Fenris jako optymalną ilość ludzi w swoim domu uznawał zazwyczaj jedną (Hawk. To byla Hawk) też nie pomagał.  
\- Spokojnie, na razie mieszkasz ze mną, a resztę poukładamy jakoś, ty mój Wybawicielu z Okowów i Przyjacielu Magów.- powiedziała Hawk nalewając wina.  
\- Znów. Szydzisz. - Fenris ewidentnie potrzebował tego wina. Natychmiast.  
\- Gdzieżbym śmiała. To twój prawdziwy tytuł – powiedziała z tak niewiarygodnie poważną i niewinną miną że aż sugerującą brak powagi, siadając obok niego i wyraźnie skracając dystans.  
\- Wolałem już „świecący elf” albo „ten białowłosy ostrouch”  
\- Wcale nie. Nie lubiłeś jak ludzie doceniali tylko twój wygląd pomijając że masz też perfekcjnie nieprzyjemny charakter i wielkopańskie maniery pięknie zgrzytające z twoim żywotem mieszkańca ruiny i bywalca wielu bójek w barze przy kartach.... No nie patrz tak na mnie, mozemy zmienić temat!

\- …..Nadal uważam ze nie oddam Lorda Ciastka dzieciom z Obcowiska. Niech sobie kupią własne kucyki.  
\- Spokojnie Fenris, to twój kucyk. Zostanie z tobą tak, jak długo będziesz chciał go trzymać. Chociaż nadal mnie bawi że trzymasz urazę do kolegi z dzieciństwa bo wysmiewał twoje imiona dla lalek. Szczególnie to śmieszne że teraz masz prawie trzydzieści lat, a on wciąż siedem.  
\- Właśnie... co powiecie ludności miasta, ze jestem nagle starszy o ponad dwadzieścia lat? Czy już coś powiedzieliście?  
\- ci co cie pamiętają..z wcześniej.... będą milczeć, ci co cie nie pamiętają, nie są problemem. Na razie wiedzą tyle, że żyjesz i potrzebujesz teraz spokoju.  
\- bardzo. pocieszające. wielce. To co planujemy?  
\- No dobra, dobra. Coś wymyślimy. Moze że atak Meredith pochłaniał twoja energie życiową i zabrał ci dwadzieścia lat życia? Chyba że wolisz zaklęcie snu które wymagało przyspieszenia czasu dla ciebie? Możemy też powiedzieć o przywołanym duchu współczucia którego leczenie miało swoją cenę.  
\- HAWK, PÓŁ TEVINTER I CALUTKIE KIRKWALL ŻE O SEHERONIE NIE WSPOMNĘ WIDZIAŁO MNIE JAKO DOROSŁEGO, TO CHYBA BĘDZIE NIECO BARDZIEJ SKOMPLIKOWANE  
\- Co do tego.... wolisz być własnym ojcem czy bratem? A jak bratem, to zwykłym czy bliźniakiem?  
\- HAWK....Za dużo czasu spędzasz z Varrickiem. Jestem prawie całkiem przekonany ze się w niego zmieniasz.  
\- Spoko, spoko. Na razie panuje powszechny consensus że dorosły ty był twoim bliżej niesprecyzowanym krewnym który zginął przez Danariusa- on uciekł, ciebie wywieziono w tajemnicy, obaj mieliście specjalne znaki świadczące o waszym pochodzeniu z królewskiej linii. Możesz wybrać jak chcesz być zapamiętany- chociaż może nie naginajmy za bardzo i nie mówmy że byliście kuzynami.  
\- To wszystko stanowczo wygląda za prosto. Skończymy zaatakowani i zniszczeni na amen, jak Dalia skończyła, jak skończyło Elfickie Imperium, jak skończył każdy sławny elf od stuleci, to idzie za łatwo.  
\- Fakt, na razie udało ci się chyba już na stałe rozchmurzyć Andersa i odzyskać dla nas Bethany jak długo wróci nocować do Kręgu, ale to wszystko wina kilku zbiegów okoliczności,plotkującej straży pałacowej i idiotycznego pomysłu co zrobić żebyś się nie bał bandy okrwawionych obdartusów. Plus naszej potrzeby żebyś w swoim krótkim drugim dzieciństwie miał wszystko co najlepsze. Sama nie wiem czy jest jakakolwiek sytuacja do której moglibyśmy porównać swoją z czystym sumieniem. I nie nazwałbym kilkudniowej agonii „łatwą”.  
\- Hawk, drugi raz powtarzam, przecież żyję! Cały i zdrowy, i znowu w dobrym wieku!  
\- Ale chlip.... nikt nie odda mi mojego ulubionego elfiątka.  
\- Hawk JA jestem twoi ulubionym elfiątkiem! Och Stwórco, Teraz się śmiejesz. Gdybym był prawdziwym księciem, to kazałbym cię wygnać z miasta za zmuszenie mnie do wypowiedzenia tego na głos.  
\- Jesteś diukiem tego miasta, możesz próbować. I nie bocz się. I tak wiem że zawsze będę twoją ulubioną ciocią . W końcu mówiłeś mi to jak zaplatałam ci warkoczyki. Kazałam zrobić obrazek jak ci było wtedy ślicznie, patrz. Zawsze wiedziałam że kiedyś znowu będziesz z powrotem sobą i wtedy się przyda.  
\- Hawk, ja wciąż mogę cofnąć te zaręczyny.  
\- Nie zrobiłbyś tego. Kochasz mnie.  
\- Nich mnie demony, kocham cię kobieto. Tylko przestań nosić moje obrazki na których jestem marudnym sześciolatkiem, proszę. Och stwórco, naprawdę było mi w tym ślicznie.

* * *

Z powrotem w teraźniejszości, Skyhold

….I właśnie dlatego, szanowna Lady Cassandro, wszyscy tu zebrani, uważam za wielce nieroztropne uważanie mnie jako cytuje „strategicznego sojusznika sprawy Inkwizycji”. To wszystko to dym i lustra, dziwne zbiegi okoliczności i źle ulokowana troska żebym nie płakał kiedy miałem sześc lat i byłem bez mamy w obcym kraju. - z absolutnie poważną miną i pełen zaiste książęcej doniosłej powagi dokończył opowieść Leto Fenris Pierwszy Tego Imienia, Król Dalijczyków,Ostatni Dziedzic Tronu Imperium Elfów, Książe Protektor Tevinter, Diuk Kirkwall, Wyzowliciel z Okowów, Przyjaciel Magów, Ukochany Ludu, Zwycięzca Rewolucji, mąż Czempionki Kirkwall, utalentowany dyplomata słynny na cały świat ze swych manier i pokory, zwany również w niektórych , nieco bardziej zamkniętych kregch kręgach Panem Ponurym, Wrogiem Dobrej Zabawy.  
\- czyli.... mówisz mi że CHOLERNE IMPERIUM TEVINTER upadło bo wielkim skrócie.... ktoś doszedł do błędnych wniosków kiedy twoi przyjaciele nazywali cię „książątkiem”? - Cassandra zbierała rozsypane wątki do kupy  
\- To, plus kilka grup wpływu i co najmniej trzy, jak nie cztery okoliczne kraje wypatrzyły dobrą okazję do interwencji i wykorzystania podburzonych nastrojów społecznych wśród tevinterskich niewolników i klas niższych by pozbyć się Imperium nie ogłaszając otwartej wojny, w końcu konflikt polityczny i gospodarczy między Imperium a resztą świata był mocno wyeskalowany, nawet pominąwszy kwestie światopoglądowe.... no i Elfi „kraj obiecany” gdzie panuje prawdziwa równość, będący tak daleko na południe rozwiązywał też kwestie lokalnych anty-elfich niepokojów w Fereldenie i Orleais, zgodnie z zasadą że jeśli kogoś nie ma, nie może być problemem i kalkulowaniem że zapewne elfy będą chciały emigrować.  
Nie mówiąc o tym, że podniesienie pozycji elfów i oswojenie ludu z wizją elfickiego arystokraty w najwyższych warstwach społecznych było z powodów osobistych bardzo na rękę cesarzowej Celene, biorąc pod uwagę kto jest jej obecną żoną...nawet jeśli ryzykowała ze swojej strony kwestię Dalii..W ogóle, nie wiem jak sobie to wyobrażała, od razu jej powiedziałem że nie chciałem żadnych cholernych ruin do kompletu już i tak dziwacznej i niemożliwej sytuacji i żeby wzięła swoją dalię i jej groby, żywy obywatele potrzebują kraju żeby się rozwijać a nie ruin by pamiętać swój upadek, no i po co mi puszcza? Co ja niby miałbym zrobić z puszczą? To wręcz rasistowskie, myśleć że skoro jestem elfem to będę chciał mieszkać w puszczy i codziennie płakać nad jakimś starym grobem, tuląc się do ścian pełnych niezrozumiałych już dla nikogo obrazków bo dziedzictwo wymaga czy coś. Niech sobie zatrzyma ten kawałek, co najwyżej zrobi tam elfie miejsce pielgrzymkowe z jakimś porządnym zapleczem czy gospodą, jak już ogarnie tam problem z żywymi trupami i swojego durnego kuzyna, ona sobie zarobi a staroświeckie elfy jak będą chciały to będą mogły sobie bezpiecznie okazyjnie płakać w jednym miejscu, z dala ode mnie i z odpowiednią celebrą, a nie ciągle i wszędzie, powiedziałem jej to zresztą też. 

\- Doceniam zaufanie jakim nas obdarzyłeś, mówiąc to wszystko. Twoja tajemnica skromnych początków dochodzenia do wielkości będzie u mnie i u nas wszystkich bezpieczna, Wasza Wysokość. - Cassandra powiedziała poważnie, kryjąc rumieniec. Monologi jakim została uraczona, mimo że nieco komiczne, naświetlały nieco bardziej jakim cudem Fenris doszedł od społecznego wyrzutka do odnoszącego sukcesy władcy państwa, mimo zbytniej skromności jaką prezentował. Jakie to wszystko razem było niesamowite! Z niewolnika do księcia! Magia! Dramatyzm! Działanie na rzecz zmiany świata!  
\- Wcale nie zależy mi na tajemnicy! Zresztą każdy wie że byłem wychowywany wśród niewolników jako jeden z nich! Myślą że to dodaje romantyzmu mojej legendzie! I właśnie wyznałem że nie jestem żadną Waszą Wysokością, jeszcze kilka lat temu nie miałem nawet na porządną parę skarpet i moje hobby polegało na upijaniu się w sztok kiedy tylko nie musiałem ukrywać się przed poborcą podatków w kradzionej rezydencji która nielegalnie zająłem! Wiem że to się w końcu wyda i wyląduje na szafocie jako uzurpator. Albo w rowie. Albo jako dywan z elfa gdy magistrowie-kontrrewolucjinisci przyjdą pod pałac, to by akuratnie pasowało w ich nieco ekscentryczne i odrobinę krwiożercze gusta a także w to że stworzyli sprawnie działające podziemie i to poza granicami kraju....  
\- Ugh, kontrrewolucjoniści. Wyrzuć takich z kraju to zrobią ci składające się z wielu rozsianych po świecie komórek organizacje próbujące znaleźć metodę by starać się wykorzystać czerwone Lyrium i szczeliny dla własnych celów i podburzać magów z innych państw, a my od miesięcy rozbijamy je jedna po drugiej, bez końca, bo mają komórki po maksymalnie osiem osób i nieuchwytnych liderów...jak oni planują z powrotem zdobyć tak kontrole nad całym krajem to ja nawet nie...Cholerni Venatori.... - Fenris znów wszedł w tryb oburzonego monologu. Zrobił przerwę na głębszy oddech, spojrzał na nieco osłupiałe miny kapitana Cullena, szpiegmistrzyni Leliany i Inkwizytorki Adaar, zreflektował się i dokończył już spokojniej:  
\- Dlaczego nikt mi nigdy nie wierzy gdy mówię że jestem prostym mężczyzną który chce z powrotem swoje spokojne życie uchodźcy ukrywającego się przed łowcami niewolników który lubił grać karty co czwartek? Władzę mam, bo ludzie wierzą ze ja mam?  
\- księże Leto... poza tym że zgrabnie podsumowałeś uniwersalny problem władzy totalnym mimochodem... to problem z Venatori,oraz kwestia zawiązania i zbudowania sojuszu z Orlais są powodami czemu potrzebujemy każdej możliwej pomocy, a ty mówisz nam że te kwestie rozwiązałeś u siebie, sam? Że Vetanori mogli być dużo lepiej zorganizowaną organizacją, a w Dalii mogliśmy mieć teraz wojnę na co najmniej trzy fronty i o podłożu rasowym?  
\- ...tak? - Fenris nie rozumiał w czym problem. To nie on był jakoś bardzo bystry, to po prostu wszyscy wokół bywali jacyś głupi. Każdy by tak umiał, gdyby był na jego miejscu. Państwo rządziło mu się praktycznie samo co samego Fenrisa jako zadeklarowanego przeciwnika monarchii bardzo cieszyło. Może jeszcze kiedyś przekona innych do swojej abdykacji jak zorientują się że go nie potrzebują. Nie rozumiał też czemu Inkwizycja chce pomocy z problemami których on sam pozbył się w ten sposób że zrzucił je na innych, tak jak wtedy gdy powiedział Celene żeby wzięła sobie ta cała Dalię, dziękuje, to jej problem.  
\- Nie będę jedyną kiedy powiem że ja też nie wierzę w twoje bycie prostym- Cassandra pozostała niewzruszona.  
\- Obawiam się że twoje słowa uprawdopodobniły ze potrzebujemy właśnie ciebie – och, zasępił się Fenris. Komandor Cullen też dołączył się do dyskusji. I też nie po jego stronie. A taki był miły, jak mu pozwalał w Kirwall na zabawy z templariuszami na korytarzach jak komtur Meredith nie patrzyła. 

Fenris tylko westchnął.  
Przynajmniej były ciastka na stole.  
Fenris lubił ciastka od kiedy znów miał sześć lat i od tamtego czasu byłu mu źródłem łatwej pociechy. Od razu ugryzł dwa. 

Może jeszcze jakoś uda się zrzucić heroizm na żonę, skoro z wymawianiem od książęcych zaszczytów się nie udało.


	2. Cullen - historia poboczna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jakoś tak wyszło, że nie dawało mi spokoju jaki w tym moim AU byłby kolejny baron terytoriów emocjonalnego bólu, więc... nagły niespodziewany Cullen!(Zwany również Budżetowym Alisterem albo O Boziu Czemu Nie Zrobili Mu Animacji Romansowania Z Qnari)  
> czyli... Cullen Chapter Bo Mogę.  
> Angst w ilościach nakładanych łopatą.  
> Z podobnym wyrafinowaniem zresztą.

\- Cullen, ja naprawdę dużo rozumiem. Naprawdę. I dziurę w dachu, i twoją generalną potrzebę umartwiania się, i nawet to że prostujesz włosy, ale proszę, wytłumacz mi, czemu od ponad czterdziestu godzin chowasz się po kątach twierdzy, unikasz wszystkich i tylko doniesienia jakobyś zakradł się nocą do kuchni po jedzenie wskazywały że w ogóle nie uciekłeś w ogóle gdzieś w góry. Niepokoję się.  
-Adaaar... ja.... - To zabawne jak dorosły mężczyzna potrafi wyglądać jak chłopiec przyłapany na czymś wstydliwym jak tylko dać mu szansę. Obecne okoliczności rozmowy tylko utwierdzały Inkwizytorkę w tym wrażeniu - że Cullen jest zagubionym chłopcem.  
\- Zaczynam mieć przemożne wrażenie że ma to coś wspólnego z naszymi gośćmi. Tylko pamiętam że na pierwszym- i twoim jedynym- z nimi spotkaniu zniosłeś ich towarzystwo raczej dzielnie i nawet zgodziłeś się przy wszystkich że powinni tu być i przyda nam się ich pomoc. Nie rozumiem. Czy to ma coś wspólnego z tym co się działo w Kirkwall? Waszą wspólną historią?  
Cullen zanurzył rękę we włosach i przycisnął kolana bliżej siebie. Adaar znalazła go z pomocą ogara śledzącego, siedzącego pod ścianą w jednym z głębszych lochów w twierdzy, samemu, przy świeczce, na prowizorycznym barłogu. Rozrzucone wokół po podłodze notatki i księgi wskazywały że nawet dosłownie ukrywając się przed światem w ciemnym lochu wykorzystywał czas na więcej pracy. Pracoholik i cierpiętnik, ilustracja pokazowa. Wyglądał jakby nie mógł znaleźć słów.  
\- Czy to... ma coś wspólnego z tym czemu przestałeś być templariuszem i opuściłeś Kirwall?  
\- Czy wiesz kim był tempariusz którego posłała Meredith by przyprowadził na rokowania małego księcia Leto? - głos Cullena był głuchy. Jednocześnie była to i nie była bezpośrednia odpowiedź na jej pytanie.  
Adaaar tylko potrząsnęła głową. Nie wiedziała, ale zaczynała się domyślać.  
\- Mną. Ona posłała tam mnie. Wszystko co się stało, to była moja wina.  
\- Cullen. Nie możesz się winić za to co się stało. Ona cię wykorzystała. Dosłownie byłeś tylko gońcem.  
\- Nie rozumiesz! Gdybym nie przyjął rozkazu.... gdyby musiał pójść ktoś mniej obdarzony zaufaniem to pewnie elfy nie oddałyby mu dziecka... gdybym zorientował się co ona knuje....gdybym wtedy stanął pomiędzy nimi....gdybym był szybszy....  
\- To byś pewnie nie żył w następstwie ataku Meredith a Fenris skończyłby identycznie. Podobno była bardzo zdecydowana.A u nas w twierdzy nie miałby kto chować się po lochach ze świeczką i resztkami z kuchni, otoczony papierkową robotą bo jak widać nawet załamanie nerwowe nie może odciągnąć cie od pracy. Cullen. Nie ma po co gdybać. Nie mogłeś nic zrobić inaczej, nic nie wskazywało na to że twoja szefowa oszaleje i postanowi że pertraktacje można wygrać dzieciobójstwem, jakiż to doskonale dobry pomysł. Wszystko zakończyło się dobrze. Nie musisz się przed nikim chować się w lochu.  
\- Hawk ze swoją bandą radosnych wyrzutków przyprowadzała czasem małego ze sobą do nas, znaczy do siedziby tempariuszy – zaczął powoli Cullen, jakby nie do końca słysząc co Inkwizytorka do niego mówi. Ewidentnie był myślami teraz w zupełnie innych czasach- puszczałem go wtedy z jakimś młodym...tak mówiliśmy na rekrutów.. na wycieczkę po zakamarkach, bardzo to lubił. A czasem wolał bawić się żołnieżykami na podłodze jak rozmawialiśmy między dorosłymi. Figurki tempariuszy nie były drogie, kupowałem co jakiś czas nową z żołdu. Czasem też Hawk albo Anders brali go jak trzeba było odebrać nagrodę... rozumiesz, zaraz obok był targ, to zawsze rozrywka dla dziecka... mówił mi „wujku Cullenie” i zawsze ufnie szedł się przytulić...- Cullen zaszlochał – wtedy też tak poszedł.... ufnie. A ja go wziąłem na pewną śmierć. Jak on wtedy ostatni raz na mnie spojrzał....

Adaaar którą Stwórca najwidoczniej pokarał nawracającym katarem za bycie tal-vasharoth i zdradę rasy od urodzenia, zawsze miała przy sobie jakieś chusteczki, co okazało się obecnie bardzo przydatne. Podała plączącemu już całkiem Cullenowi jedną, siadając obok niego na barłogu.

\- Słonko, on żyje. Chowasz się przed nim w lochach. On jest na górze. Chodż - przytuliła go ciasno gdy tylko zaczął szlochać, które to szlochanie zepsuło nieco efekt jego wycierania łez z policzków - długo to w sobie dusileś. Wszystko będzie dobrze.  
\- Jak ja mam im teraz spojrzeć w twarze? Gdyby nie ja...  
\- Normalnie. Patrz na nich normalnie. Tak jak wczoraj? Przedwczoraj? na spotkaniu. To nie była twoja wina. Nikt cię za to nie wini. Może chcesz mi opowiedzieć o tym co się stało kiedy ochodziłeś z zakonu? Cullen nigdy nikomu nie mówił jakim cudem wylądował poza Kręgiem w Kirkwall i czemu przestał być tempariuszem.  
\- Potem... Potem czułem że byłem niegodny. Swojej pozycji, dalszego pomagania ludziom- jak mogłem pomagać kiedy tak bardzo zawiodłem? Jak mogłem dalej pracować tak blisko miejsca gdzie... nie mogłem patrzeć na tamten plac. Na obcowisko. Na koszary gdzie mały biegał po korytarzach udając że samemu jest rycerzem, miał taki mały drewniany mieczyk... Praca dla Inkwizycji miała być rodzajem odkupienia. Ale nawet tu....przeszłość znalazła sposób żeby znowu wrócić.  
\- Cullen. Myślę że czas odpuścić tamto poczucie winy. Całą odpowiedzialność za to co się stało, ponosi Meredith. TY byłeś ofiarą sytuacji tak samo jak wszyscy inni którzy obwiniali się że nie byli w stanie powstrzymać Meredith na czas. Czyli myślę że każdy na tamtym placu. I na dodatek, nie zwróciłeś się o pomoc, bo myślałeś ze zasługujesz żeby cierpieć, że nie zasługujesz na pociechę. Długo byłeś dzielny. Już nie musisz. Nie zrobiłeś nic złego. Przeżyłeś coś naprawdę strasznego i okropnego, a potem uciekałeś, długo uciekałeś wierząc że jest w tym twoja wina. Nie było. Nie zrobiłeś nic złego. Za to tak ciężko mi myśleć , ile cierpienia tłumiłeś w sobie. Ciiiii, wszystko będzie dobrze. Wszystko skończyło się dobrze. Nie musisz się za nic karać, to nie była twoja wina. Wszyscy wiedzą że nie była.

Komandor chyba powoli zaczynał jej wierzyć. Na pewno jego oddech się uspokajał, to już coś. Może będzie można go zabrać niedługo z powrotem w jakieś milsze miejsce, na przykład mniej zatęchłe i mniej wilgotne na kontynuowanie rozmowy.  
\- Posiedzimy tu jeszcze chwilę, a potem zabieram cię z powrotem do twojej sypialni. Varric już pewnie tam czeka, z winem, powiedziałam żeby tam na nas zaczekał aż cię znajdę, obiecałam że cię dla niego znajdę. Tylko jeszcze po drodze odprowadzimy Burka do kojców spać, dobrze? Jest grubo po północy, na pewno jest zmęczony - Cullen przestał już płakać prawie całkiem, rozejrzał się zdziwionymi oczami i wydawało się że dopiero teraz zobaczył ogara którego Inkwizytorka ze sobą przyprowadziła. A raczej- który przyprowadził tu ją. Instynkt walczył u Cullena z zachowaniem decorum. Instynkt po chwili wewnętrznej walki wygrał. Cullen wyrwał się z uścisku, przemieścił się do ogara i zabrał się do aktywnego głaskania psa po jego szorstkiej, ciepłej sierści bardzo zapamiętale.  
\- Dobrze, pójdę. Dam się zaprowadzić na górę. Daj mi tylko jeszcze chwilę – powiedział, ocierając resztki łez rękawem - Ktooooo jest doooobrym pieskieeeem? - to ostatnie ewidentnie było już do psa który zzachwytem dawał głaskać się po brzuchu. Adaar wiedziała już że wszystko naprawdę będzie dobrze, Cullen nadal pozostał sobą tak bardzo jak się da.  
\- To naprawdę dobry piesek. Bez niego byśmy cię szukali kolejnych kilka godzin. Albo zorganizowałabym pułapkę w kuchni na wypadek twojej kolejnej eskapady po jedzenie.

* * *

Varric był bardzo rozumiejący. Czekał już z przygotowanym ziołowym grzanym winem w prywatnych kwaterach Cullena.  
\- Masz, napij się Kręciołku. Wyjaśnisz jak już będziesz chciał cokolwiek wyjaśniać. Po prostu wiedz, ze jesteśmy tu z tobą, od tego w końcu są przyjaciele. Hawk wydawała się zmartwiona że nie miała okazji się spotkać sam na sam z tobą i powspominać dobrych czasów, no i wyzłośliwiać się na Fenrisa. Powiedziała też że masz talent do gwałtownego znikania że powinieneś przemyśleć bycie łotrzykiem, to w końcu drugi raz jak zniknąłeś bez śladu... No dobra, teraz uciekając obrzygałeś wazon pod ścianą przy wejściu, no ale wiesz o co chodzi. Przywoływanie tego szczegółu psułoby jej żart. W każdym razie jak się lepiej poczujesz to masz do niej wpaść później, na powspominanie starych dobrych czasów jak całe Kirwall kupiło lipne szlachectwo Fenrisa i życie było prostsze.  
I naprawdę, nie powinieneś chować się przed światem kiedy czujesz że będziesz chory, kręciołku. Nie ma nic wstydliwego w byciu chorym czy słabym.  
\- ...to nie dlatego. To ze ścianą to był przypadek. Nie jestem chory.  
\- Ooooch, to będziesz rozczarowany, wasza pracoholiczność. Dostałeś od Cassandry trzy dni wolnego liczac od czasu jak cię w końcu znajdziemy, uznała ze próbujesz ukryć chorobę żeby móc dalej pracować zamiast pozwolić sobie odpocząć po tym jak zniknąłeś ty i twoje notatki na raz.  
\- A wiesz, zabawne że o tym mówisz, bo jak go znalazłam -nie wiem czemu nikt wcześniej nie wpadł na pomysł z psem tropiącym, naprawdę- to akurat pracował. W lochu, przy świecy i na podłodze.  
\- Kręciołku, naprawdę. To nie jest zdrowe.  
\- Zajmę się nim te następne trzy dni, spokojnie. I będę bardzo wyraźnie pilnować żeby nawet nie myślał o ponownym pracowaniu przez ten czas. Ani o uciekaniu z notatkami. Inkwizycja sobie poradzi przez trzy dni -tu zwróciła się już bezpośrednio do Cullena - a Burek już raz cię odnalazł po zapachu, młody człowieku, znajdzie drugi raz jak będzie trzeba.  
\- Dobrze, nie będę pracował. Będę odpoczywał. Adaar, jesteś ode mnie starsza tylko o dwa lata . I Varric.....Hawk naprawdę o mnie pytała? Naprawdę ona chce mnie widzieć? I nie miała żalu?  
\- A czemu miałaby mieć żal? - spojrzał badawczo na przyjaciela- ….o bogowie, TY się obwiniałeś. Wtedy, na placu. Byłeś wtedy na placu, Meredith cię zawołała... cały ten czas miałeś do siebie żal że nie zrobiłeś nic więcej.  
Cullen tylko pokiwał głową znad kubka z winem. Znowu zbierało mu się na łzy. Nawet nie zauważył spod nich kiedy Varric zaczął go przytulać.  
\- Naprawdę dusiłeś to przez tyle lat? To poczucie winy?  
\- Do wczoraj myślałem że on nie żyje- Cullen zakrztusił się łzami  
\- Nie rozumiem. Musisz wyjaśnić. To w ogóle nie ma sensu – Varric patrzył jak Cullen uspokaja oddech, rozmazuje łzy na policzkach i stara się panować nad głosem:  
\- Varric, przyprowadziliście do mnie miniaturkę waszego marudnego przyjaciela pewnego dnia. To nie tak że wszyscy ludzie uważają że wszystkie elfy wyglądają tak samo, wiesz. Ja też zwykłem się przyglądać z kim pracuję. Oczywiście że myślałem że opiekujecie się bękartem Fenrisa podczas jego nieobecności, ta druga oficjalna historia brzmiała jak -wybacz Varric- coś za bardzo z twojej książki. W ogóle, do pewnego dnia myślałem że nazywacie go księciem bo to takie pieszczotliwe, to był w końcu naprawdę fajny dzieciak. Potem mały Leto.... zniknął.... ale wrócił dorosły Fenris- założyłem że zawołaliście go żeby przybył skąd przebywał w chwili potrzeby.... ale był za późno. A później uznaliście że co się miało porządne szlachectwo marnować skoro już je zorganizowaliście, to byłoby totalnie w stylu myślenia waszej grupy. Cały ten czas myślałem że bezpośrednio doprowadziłem do śmierci dziecka które mówiło mi „wujku Cullenie” i ufnie poszło na śmierć, bo mnie znało. Wczoraj się dowiedziałem co się naprawdę stało. I nie wytrzymałem, nie mogłem im się pokazywać na oczy, nie chciałem żeby mnie widzieli. To wszystko co się stało, nie było tak tragiczne, ale nadal było moją winą.  
\- Kędziorku, ale co niby zrobiłeś? Posłuchałeś swojej szefowej i rzuciłeś pracę. Och, ale z ciebie czasem ...Każde z nas zastanawiało się, co by było gdyby, szczególnie przez kilka dni zaraz po. Gdybyśmy byli szybsi. Gdybyśmy na czas zareagowali. Gdybyśmy nie zostawili chłopca z Merril, drugą najmniej nadającą się do tego po Izabelli osobą. Gdybyśmy zauważyli wcześniej co się dzieje z Meredith. Gdybyśmy lepiej protestowali że mały Leto nie był żadnym arystokratą. Żałuję że wtedy nie byliśmy takimi przyjaciółmi jak teraz- wiedziałbyś to już wtedy. Że my też się tak zastanawialiśmy. I że nie mogłeś nic zrobić. Nikt nie mógl. To nie była niczyja wina poza Meredith. Od razu też byś wiedział że dzieciak jest bezpieczny i nie zastanawiałbyś się latami czy go zabiłeś. Może byś się nawet trochę z nami pośmiał jak po pobudce od razu zaczął mówić o swoim kucyku jakby to była najważniejsza rzecz na świecie, mimo że już był z powrotem tym dorosłym zwyczajowo ponurym Fenrisem. Nie musiałbyś się ukrywać- ani dziś w lochach, ani z uczuciami, szczególnie tym gryzącym poczuciem winy. Fenris nawet nie pamięta dobrze tamtego dnia, wszystko urywa mu się podczas zabawy w dom z jego kolegą, wiesz? A Hawk nawet jeśli wśród wszystkich wrażeń jakie były tamtego dnia zarejestrowała i zapamiętała ten szczegół jakim była tożsamość tempariusza-gońca po który posłała Meredith, nigdy nie trzymała tego przeciw tobie.   
\- Co ty na to: powiemy wszystkim że naprawdę próbowałeś ukryć chorobę- jakieś zatrucie żołądkowe czy coś- znikając wszystkim z oczu, a jutro zabierzemy wszystkich na partyjkę kart korzystając że i tak masz już wolne? I weźmiemy Fenrisa i Hawk? Sam na własne oczy zobaczysz że nie mają do ciebie żalu.- Cullen pokiwał w milczeniu brodą – Doskonale. Fenris będzie zachwycony kiedy się dowie że chociaż ty nie dałeś się złapać na lewe szlachectwo i od razu wiedziałeś że był bękartem. Już wyobrażam sobie jak się cieszy. Swoją drogą.... od początku myślałeś że mały Fenris jest bękartem dużego Fenrisa? Nieślubnym i opuszczonym dzieckiem elfa z biedoty? I mimo tego traktowałeś go z pełnymi przywilejami i jako pełnoprawnego gościa w koszarach? Ukradkiem dawałeś mu figurki templariuszy w prezencie?  
\- To był naprawdę fajny dzieciak, Varric. Czemu miałbym nie?  
\- Blondasku, jesteś naprawdę wart więcej niż cała strażnica innych tempariuszy- Cullen skwitował to bladym uśmiechem. Varric, zadowolony z przebiegu rozmowy, wstał, omiótł wzrokiem milczącą do tej pory Adaar, dał jej sygnał oczami że oddaje jej wartę i powiedział:

\- To ja się będę zbierał. Do zobaczenia jutro. Spróbuj się dziś przespać- Varric zebrał się i po cichu zamknął drzwi z drugiej strony. Inkwiztytorka patrzyła nieco zagubionym wzrokiem na miejsce skąd odszedł Varric, zastanawiając się czy na nią też już nie pora.  
\- Adaaar, ty nie. Zostań.  
\- Teraz? Czy genralnie na noc?  
\- Na całą noc. Proszę.  
\- Dobrze. Zostanę. Zrobisz mi miejsce na łóżku, twoja kanapa naprawdę nie jest w rozmiarze na śpiącą Qnari. A po nocy zaindukowania sobie spania w lochach też dziś na niej nie wylądujesz. Będziemy musieli się podzielić. I bez przytulania! Z naszą różnicą wzrostu wylądowałbyś śpiąc z głową na moim biuście, a to nie jest bliskość na jaką jestem z tobą gotowa.  
\- Dobrze, bez przytulania. - Adaar nie miała pojęcia czy delikatny zawód w jego głosie sobie wyobraziła. To i tak miał być żart.  
\- A wtedy w lochach, skąd wiedziałaś że nie byłem chory, tak jak myślał Varric i Cassandra?  
\- Trochę cię już znam. Nie zauważyłbyś nawet że jesteś chory póki byś już nie mdlał –powiedziała Adaar, starając się nie wgłębiać w to, jak dużo nawyków, zwyczajów i zachowań Cullena zdążyła już poznać i zapamiętać ani czemu. Na tą rozmowę była gotowa jeszcze mniej – I wiesz co? jeśli masz się później wstydzić że byłes dziś tak przy mnie odsłonięty, tez mogę ci zdradzić moją pilnie strzeżona tajemnicę. Będziemy bardziej równi, gdy też dowiesz się czegoś sekretnego o mnie. Gotowy?  
\- Myślę że jestem gotów. Bardziej nie będę.  
\- Umowa stoi więc. Wiesz czemu zawsze wszyscy mówią mi po nazwisku? Moi rodzice jako świeżo upieczeni Tal-Vasharoth nie mieli wprawy w używaniu imion i jak się urodziłam to nazwali mnie Hieronymą. Stwórca tylko wie, skąd to wzięli. Pewnie od jakiejś kapłanki. Pamiętaj- to tajemnica. Pilna tajemnica.  
\- Hieronyma. Nawet ładnie. Pasuje do ciebie. Jest takie... silne.  
\- Wiesz co? Zmieniłam zdanie co do tego przytulania. Za nieśmianie się z mojego imienia i niewytykanie że najlepiej pasuje do starej, zasuszonej ludzkiej zakonnicy zasłużyłeś dziś na bycie małą łyżeczką. Jeśli będziesz chciał./p>

Cullen jak najbardziej chciał być małą łyżeczką.  
Adaar nad tym, czy zaśnięcie z Cullenem w objęciach to dobry pomysł dla jej delikatnych uczuć i nerwów postanowiła pomyśleć jutro. Na razie był jej przyjacielem i jej potrzebował.

* * *

\- Dobrze widzieć cię zdrowego, Cullen! - huknął jedyny w swoim rodzaju Żelazny Byk już następnego dnia w gospodzie, przy stoliku zajętym na opicie wczorajszego znalezienia Cullena- To była niezła akcja, z tym kitraniem się po lochach. Naprawdę, szanuję. - Żelazny Byk wydawał się być w wyjątkowo dobrym humorze nawet jak na niego.  
\- Chociaż ja oczywiście bym tak nie zrobił. O nieee, nigdy nie zobaczycie mnie żebym chorując bał się że ktoś mnie takiego zobaczy. Nie ma opcji.  
\- To podchwytliwe, Qnari prawie nie chorują. - trzeźwo dodała Adaar, świadoma że w zdaniu była pułapka.  
\- Niech cię, Adaar, wydałaś nasz sekret. No dobra, to inaczej: Krem, ile razy widziałes żebym płakał?  
\- Nie wiem szefie, nie prowadzę rejestru. To by było dużo pisania. Jesteś bardzo uczuciowy szefie. W tym tygodniu chyba raz?  
\- Byku, dziś jest wtorek – słabym głosem powiedział Dorian, który jako były tevinterski arystokrata był nienawykły do myśli że mężczyźni mogą okazywać wprost emocje i jeszcze ich nie tłumić wewnątrz na dodatek.  
\- Tamten szczeniaczek nie miał nózki ale mimo wszystko dzielnie próbował zdążyć za resztą rodzeństwa! Zresztą, Dorian,nie zrozumiałbyś. To zdrowo, procesować emocje na bieżąco i nie wstydzić się że je się ma. Szczególnie te emocje co budzą uczucie że jestem delikatny i tkliwy w danym momencie. Zdrowe jest to, że mogę je okazać kiedy je czuję, tak jak zdrowe jest to że mogę zaufać Kremowi i reszcie że nie będą ich wykorzystywać przeciwko mnie.  
\- Szefie, znam cię na tyle, zeby przypomnieć ci żebyś nie rozwijał teraz też tematu co robisz kiedy łzy nie chcą lecieć a ty właśnie chcesz żeby emocje odpuściły wraz z płaczem. Obawiam się że tego nikt przy stoliku nie zrozumie tym bardziej.  
\- Tu nie ma co rozwijać, to prosta metoda. Bierze się konopny sznur, tak z kilka metrów, przepaskę na oczy i....  
\- Dziękuję, tyle nam starczy- przerwał Varric.  
\- To co staram się powiedzieć... To co staram się powiedzieć to że nikt nigdy nie jest w ciągłej gotowości bojowej. Cullen, jako żołnierz powinieneś o tym wiedzieć najlepiej. Nawet ja czasem popłaczę nad czymś bo mi smutno, wzruszę się czy będę coś przeżywać i to przede wszystkim świadczy o tym że nie żyję ciągłą wojną i szykowaniem się do walki. I mam w życiu dużo miejsca na eksplorowanie własnej nie-żołnierskiej delikatności i nie wymagam bycia wielkim, twardym strasznym wojownikiem-Żelaznym Bykiem cały czas. Nie wymagam od siebie bycia ciągle gotowym na bitwę w najlepszej kondycji, bojąc się że ktoś zobaczy mnie w innym stanie. A czasem ludzie- bo jak już wytknęła mi Adaar, my prawie nie- chorują. I pamiętaj, to nic wstydliwego, być słabszym jakiś czas. Wszyscy bywają. Nie uciekaj następnym razem po zamku tylko daj się przykrywać kocem i poić miętową herbatką przy ogniu jak normalny człowiek, dobrze? – dokończył Byk poważnym, troskliwym tonem, po chwili dodając już zupełnie innym głosem:  
\- No i słyszałem że Cassandra i tak ci dała wolne mimo twoich heroicznych wysiłków żeby cię nikt nie zobaczył chorego więc szkoda wysiłku, co nie? hehehehehe – Byk ewidentnie skończył zarówno z tematem, dzieleniem się refleksjami jak i z uzewnętrznianiem jak bardzo błystry umysł posiada i wrócił do ulubionej zabawy w udawanie rubasznego prymitywa. Był to też dobry sygnał do zmiany tematu za co ostatnie Cullen był wdzięczny. Na jakiś czas mu starczy rozmów o własnej słabości.  
\- Zresztą i tak temat musiałby ulec zmianie, bo do karczmy weszła Hawk z Fenrisem w podróżnych ubraniach do wyglądania incognito. Adaar na ten widok delikatnie poklepała Cullena po ramieniu jako wyraz wsparcia. Po wczorajszych rozmowach Cullen czuł już że jest mu lepiej, ale doceniał gest.  
\- Skąd ten śmiech? Wtajemniczycie nas? - Hawk zagadała ciekawsko  
\- Otóż, moja dobra przyjaciółko, Żelazny Byk śmiał się właśnie z Kręciołka i tego że trzy dni wolnego które dostał za chowanie się po lochach z zatruciem żołądkowym to dla naszego Komandora Pracoholika najgorsza kara  
\- Ha, Pamiętam z Kirkwall że już wtedy praktycznie codziennie był na służbie, ale to jednak pewna nowość. Wtedy potrafił znaleźć czas na …- spokojnie powiedział Fenris, zostawiając jednak w domyśle na co Cullen miał wtedy czas.  
\- Fenris. Powiedz to. Powiedz na co znajdował wtedy czas Komador Cullen!- Hawk naciskała na temat, roześmiana ponad miarę. Wyglądało że doskonale znała odpowiedź i ją bawiła.  
\- …...NIECH CIĘ DEMONY KOBIETO. Na zabawę w rycerzy ze mna i rekrutamii! -Cullen poczuł że się wzrusza, niepomny że Fenris własnie bardzo wyraźnie się komicznie irytuje po tym jak wypluł z siebie powyższe słowa  
\- pamiętasz to? Naprawdę to pamietasz? - Cullen poczuł się bardzo dotknięty, ale w dobry sposób.  
\- Taaaak, Pamiętam. Zabawy na korytarzach.... żołniezyki... no wiesz. To jednak były ekscytujące atrakcje dla sześciolatka. Swoją drogą, gdzie potem znikleś? Jak już byłem z powrotem dorosły to tempariusze donieśli że wyjechałeś z miasta.  
\- Ja... no wiesz....miałem dość tej całej dramatycznie prowadzonej polityki wewnętrznej i konfliktów wewnątrz lokalnego zakonu, rozumiesz. Nagłe odejście szefowej też było... komunikatem że czas odejść.  
\- Nagłe odejście! Ha, to się nazywa użyć eufemizmu. Wiem że ewentualne nasze spotkanie mogłoby uchodzić wtedy za raczej niezręczne, biorąc pod uwagę sytuację, ale mogłeś się pożegnać.  
\- Tak, właśnie. Uznałem że pożegnanie będzie zbyt niezręczne, wiadomo.... tempariusz przychodzący do was do domu? Mówiący że teraz nagrody będzie wydawał ktoś inny? Nie wiedzałem jak to zrobić, żeby było dobrze, więc wolałem zniknąć po cichu. - nie było to do końca kłamstwo, jednocześnie nie podejmowało tematu do jak bardzo dramatycznie złych wniosków doszedł wtedy Cullen. Dobrze.  
\- Mogłeś się pożegnać, normalnie. Uwierz mi na słowo, nie byłoby niezręcznie. W końcu to ja ci przez rok mówiłem „wujku Cullenie” więc wiem najlepiej, prawda? - Cullen poczuł jak kamień który miał na sercu tyle lat, w końcu spada z łoskotem. Poczuł się bardzo, bardzo lekki. Faktycznie, w otwartej , uprzejmej twarzy Fenrisa wyrażnie było widać przebijającego się małego Leto który bawił się pod jego biurkiem. Wszystko naprawdę bylo dobrze.

\- A propo's niezręczności- Inkwizytorko.... -wtrąciła Hawk i podrapała się po tyle głowy- Nie wiem jak ci to powiedzieć i prawdopodobnie możesz być zła, ale chyba powinnaś wiedzieć. Lepszej okazji niż półoficjalnie przy alkoholu chyba nie będzie.  
Jakby...yyy...Naszym alibi na zachowanie incognito w tej podroży było.... było to że jesteśmy parą wędrownych prostytutek wyglądających jak sławne osoby, po które osobiście posłałaś. Ciężko w końcu ukryć nasz dość charakterystyczny wygląd, nie miałam lepszego pomysłu!

Adaaar po prostu wybuchła serdecznym śmiechem, reszta stołu jej po prostu zawtórowała. Adaar jak skończyła się w końcu śmiać, otarła łzę z policzka. Nie dawało się na to inaczej zareagować.  
\- O stwórco, to było genialne. Oczywiście że nie jestem zła, to najzabawniejsza rzecz jaką usłyszałam. Skoro wam to nie przeszkadza, to czemu mnie by miało?  
\- Bo moglo zrobić z ciebie w oczach innym kogoś kto korzysta z egzotycznych prostytutek lubiąc się bawić w dokładną, acz dziwaczną erotyczną wersję zamieszania z Arishokiem w Kirwall z tobą jako Arishokiem?  
\- Hawk. Jestem Qnari, jak myślisz, co normalnie ludzie o mnie mówią? Chociaż może nie tworząc aż tak szczegółowych scenariuszy, oczywiście. Mam nadzieję.  
\- Ha. Prawda. O tym nie pomyślałam. To dobrze. To dobrze że ciebie to bawi, nie że ludzie mówią o tobie rzeczy.  
Cullen, uśmiechnięty jak nie uśmiechał się od miesięcy zwrócił się do Varrica:  
\- Dokładnie to miałem na myśli mówiąc że nikt inny nie myśli jak Hawk i wasza grupa. Zauważyłeś że ona nawet nie wyobraża sobie że inni mogą być rasistowscy, jednocześnie mając na tyle wyobraźni żeby wpaść na tak karkołomny pomysł jak ten o wędrownych prostytutkach i jeszcze wiarygodnie go sprzedać? Zaiste, wyjątkowy sposób myślenia. Wyjątkowy umysł.  
-Ewidentnie ci lepiej Kręciołku. A skoro teraz ci lepiej, proponuję zając się tym co najmilsze. Moi drodzy! Pijemy! Karty się same nie zagrają!

* * *

\- Sama nie wiem czy najbardziej bawiło mnie dziś patrzenie jak uciekasz chyłkiem nago po przegraniu rozbieranej partii w karty,czy alibi pod jakim czempionka Kirwall i książę Tevinter do nas przybyli. Chociaż anegdota jak to Fenris mówił że nie chciał być żadnym królem to mu dali tytuł Księcia Protektora tez była niezła- powiedziała rozbawiona i podejrzanie trzeźwa Adaaar, odprowadzając wstawionego acz juz kompletnie z powrotem ubranego Cullena do jego wieży.  
\- Dobrze że chociaż ciebie to bawiło. Moje uciekanie- odpowiedział nieco urażonym tonem  
\- Pomyśl tak. To mógł być Żelazny Byk, a nie ty.  
Cullen aż zatrząsł się na myśl o zobaczeniu szpiega nago. Żelazny Byk na pewno nie miałby wstydu w takiej sytuacji. Pewnie po prostu dalej siedziałby przy stole. Możliwe że w rozkroku.  
\- Stwórco, masz rację.To mógł być on.  
\- Ewidentnie z waszej dwójki lepiej popatrzeć sobie na ciebie, prawda. To co, dasz już sam radę? Obiecałam że będę cie pilnować następnych kilka dni, ale chyba nawet ty nie dasz rady już dziś pracować.  
\- Tak, dzięki Adaar. To ja się będę zbierał. Dobranoc.  
\- Yyyy.... no to tak, dobranoc.To ja już pójdę.  
Cullen sam nie wiedział czemu czuł się jak idiota i jakby robił coś czego nie powinien, zamykając drzwi przed Adaar

Ostatecznie przecież wszystko skończyło się dobrze.  
Pomyśli nad tym jutro.


End file.
